


Mercy

by NannaMelissa



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaMelissa/pseuds/NannaMelissa
Summary: My first oneshot/song-fic! Set before the crew hits the Omega-4 Relay.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song while reading, might set the mood a little bit better ;) Here's the link to my favorite live version of it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Nf22sOzMl0

The road to this day was a long and windy one for all of the crew. The _Normandy_ is approaching the Omega-4 Relay then everything is all systems go. However, that’s not the hardest pill to swallow for Garrus. He’s sitting on his cot in the main battery holding a cheap bottle of wine in one hand and stroking his fringe with the other. A voice rings out in his mind, echoing along the walls of his skull.

_“She’s waiting Vakarian, let’s go.”_

A deep sigh exits his nostrils and he stands tall in false confidence. Didn’t want the crew thinking anything. However, his short trip to the elevator felt like he was floating, adrenaline running through his entire body. Pressing the button for her floor, he closes his eyes. The machinery chugs slightly and his person ascends the floors, heart beating faster as he’s mid-way past the CIC. His heart feels like it’s about to stop when he reaches the door to her cabin.

When he enters, humidity fills the room along with a fresh scent. Then there she was, walking out of the bathroom in fatigues. Her hair was down. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen her hair down. It’s longer than he thought it was. The smile on her lips bring him back to the moment, hand clutching the bottle tighter.

“Hey, I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante’s salary.”

Her smile enlarges, blunt teeth showing. The bottle clanks when he leaves it on her desk and his hand reaches for a control to her sound system. A song plays and it wasn’t what Shepard expected to come out. The track that played during their visit at Flux during their mission with Saren. A time where they felt hopeless, but Anderson gave them the courage and push needed to succeed. Much like she is doing right now.

“If you were a Turian I would complement either your waist or your fringe. So your hair looks….good. And your waist is, uh….very supportive.”

She can tell he’s nothing but a bundle of nerves and smiles again to calm him down some.

“I hope that wasn’t offensive in human culture…crap. I knew I should’ve watched the vids-“

“Whoa, consider me seduced smooth talker. Now shut up and stop worrying.”

Her hand continues to linger on his shoulder, strong but not overly. Her scent overfills his senses. Green eyes looking directly at his blue, her eyebrows shift in a look of consolation. Her freckles shift in doing so.

“I just….I’ve just seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-SEC, what happened with Sidonis….I want something to go right. Just once..”

Their eyes linger to one another, coming closer together as their foreheads touch each other. A breath through his nose grazes her nose.

“Garrus, you need to give yourself some credit. Something has gone right.”

“What is that something?”

“Our relationship. I didn’t call you up here just for a friendly fuck to ease tension. You have always been there for me, always covered my six. You’re one of my best friends, one of the best men I’ve ever had the privilege to know…and right now, I’m yours.”

“Shepard..”

He leans back to look into her eyes once more. His mouth lowers onto his lips in a soft peck. Her lips begin exploring the surrounding area, surveying the differing textures from smooth to rough. Her tongue sneaks out behind their lipped cage and snake gently along his injured mandible. Any nervousness he once had is slowly melting.

_Mercy - when I melt in the kiss by the words and the whispers you sing me_

Her tongue wraps along the edge of his scars, gentle. Careful. His talons snake through her hair and reach the nape of her neck. Pads of his talons massage her scalp as she returns to his mouth. His tongue licking her bottom lip with the level of tender care she showed him.

_Mercy - I'm frail in the kill by submission and will that you bring me_

She opens her mouth slightly, showing his permission to continue. The blue muscle snakes in prudently, grazing her dull teeth before giving his full attention to the center of her mouth. She tasted like spice, biting him slightly as he began to wrestle with her internally. His confidence boosting quickly. A breathy moan escapes her throat.

_Mercy - when I'm nothing but ego you slap me to let go and sleep free_

_Now I sleep free_

Shepard blushes at her sudden noise, not expecting it to exit her throat. Heat raises to her cheeks from her body’s choice to show spontaneity. His confidence soaring now, his dominates her tongue in victory, swirling around hers in a playful manner. His insecurities before long forgotten in enjoying the abnormality of his commander’s person. Lips were never something he thought he could properly appreciate until this moment.

_You're my toy box, you're my memories_

His tongue leaves her mouth, needing a proper breath for his lungs. She gasps, regaining oxygen in her body fully. He looks down at her jaw and maneuvers his mouth to her skin, nipping slightly with the plates she would call his lips if anything else. Eyes closed, her hand reaches for the side of his face, stroking the family markings with her thumb. His movements go an inch lower, licking the bottom of her jaw in small circles. Slowly he goes lower, nipping and licking her neck. Stopping at her collarbone, her scent raids his nose.

_When I smell your skin, you just make my whole world weep_

_I'm at your feet, I'm at your feet_

Her perfume mixed with the scent of her shampoo lingers at his nostrils, teasing. She smells like nature after a fresh rainstorm. The fresh scent of flowers, the salt from the rain. His mind stirs, drinking it in. He feels intoxicated, moving his hands up and down her sides to gain a sense of traction somewhere. She’s overpowering in the simplest ways, his mind consumed on drinking more of her in.

_Mercy - when the grey turns to black and the wave's on my back, you make me smile_

The lingering on her shoulders and collarbones made her slightly worried. Was her anatomy that strange? When she catches a glimpse in his eyes, they flash and burn with desire. Self-doubt erases its existence as he brings his teeth into the equation. Soft nicks like her skin, seeming like the turian equivalent of a human’s hickeys. Her heart fills with happiness seeing the enjoyment he’s having.

_Mercy - is the trauma no martyr you crush into pleasure and downtown_

Removing one glove off his talons, he runs the digit down the front of her shirt. A new view enters his sight and he drinks it all in. His tongue licks down her neck down to her cleavage. Teeth gently grazing the plump flesh emitting out the top of the contraption holding them into place. Shudders emit from her spine, a moan follows suit. He seems to be treasuring anything and everything her body does. Its mere existence is enough for him but this is heaven.

_Mercy - it's the shining of you that just breaks me in two like a lifeline_

_You're my lifeline_

Removing her now ruined shirt, her arms graze her back to find the clasp of her bra. Her chest moves forward in the action, creating an interesting reaction from Garrus. He immediately removes the damned thing and massages the pale mounds, tongue soon to follow his hands. His ungloved hand rubbing against a nipple emits a moan from her. His tongue rings out a louder one. He looks at the middle of her abdomen. Admiring the muscles showing through her soft skin. His mouth explores around her belly button to under her breasts. Moans showing pleasure from her. She feels properly alive after being brought back by Cerberus.

_I'm the idiot to your poetry_

Her hands grab at his cowl, frustrated he’s still fully clothed. Feeling like she no longer has the upper hand in a situation is strange but in this case welcome. He receives her message and starts removing the top part of his outfit, removing the remaining glove first. He begins to look more alien and she’s excited. Explorative thoughts invade her thoughts and she runs her hands over his body. Rough but also smooth, his plates feeling like hardened leather but shining from the fish tank to their right.

“Garrus, you’re so beautiful.”

Her hands start playing with his fringe, stroking it. Almost wishing it was another part of him. Her fingernails gently scratch at the underside of his fringe and a soft growl leaves her heart rumbling.

“No…you’re perfect.”

His heart beats at her comment, thoughts turning to mush as his talons graze her back. Putting his forehead to hers once more, he closes his eyes and fills her heart with silent affection.

_When you burn, you bleach_

_Everything and all I need is at your feet_

_Is at your feet_

Her face heats up, blushing at the love he his showing her. Years of friendship melding into this . moment in time. His hands lower from her back, digits lowering into the waistband of her pants.

“You’re welcome to see my ass if you like.”

“But I stare at it all the time out on the field.”

She blushes even harder now, face almost as red as her hair. He glides one hand to her backside and gives a proper squeeze. Her hands tighten around his cowl, knuckling almost white trying to hold back and rash actions on her part. But it fails and she grinds into his hand, inviting more sensations from his end. He removes his hand from her bottom but in return, they remove his bottoms. Coiled around her ankles, she kicks her feet free from the fabric.

“Since you’re done with my ass, anything else catch your attention?”

“Maybe.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?”

He smiles and his hands find their place at her hips. One taloned digit wants to explore and meets the folds between her legs. Eyes closed, sensations consume her.

The digit is now directly touching her skin, gentle strokes massage the supple skin there. The two other fingers join in, playing with the small tuft of hair above. The change in texture is interesting to his senses. Moisture begins to touch his skin, inviting his fingers closer.

His name is whispered through her lips, his heart swimming in his chest now. His fingers move to spread her open and he bends down to her heat. He observes his findings, trying to remember the information he was given about human females. A small, erect bulb catches his attention and he strokes it gently. Her hips sway in his direction, approving his findings. Smiling, his face moves closer to it, tongue circling around her clit. A proper moan escapes her mouth this time, there’s no holding back.

“Garrus…are you…”

Another moan, her composure leaving her quickly.

“Sure this…..oh shit…..this is okay to do?”

His tongue leaves her bud, eyes looking at her.

“I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t.”

He returns with a vengeance now, mauling her clit and her moans are turning into near howls. Increasing wetness is greeting his chin and he takes it welcomingly.

_Mercy - are the licks and the lips of temptation, just tricks, not for playing_

She can feel herself losing control by the second, the confidence he shows with his tongue is debilitating to her train of thought. She doesn’t know how much longer she can last.

“Garr-“

She swallows a moan down. He slows down to a stop.

“Garrus, I don’t know how much more of this. You’re driving me goddamn crazy.”

His mandibles flicker along her thighs and his tongue licks over her entire slit. Standing up, he picks her up and the two descend down the small staircase leading to her bed. Laying her down gently, cradling her head, he moves back to his former position. Thighs fully spread open, he admires his handy work as she glistens for him. The pad of his thumb gently massages her clit as his tongue annihilates her entrance. Licking up anything and everything, his tongue enters her quickly. Circling around the walls of her muscles, she grinds into his face. Moans are now a higher pitch than what he’s heard tonight and he works his tongue in differing directions. He feels her muscles tighten slightly, giving him the clear signal she’s about to orgasm hard. He stops and a frustrated grunt leaves her lips. Snaking his way up her body, he hovers over her face. He’s covered in her moisture and the blue muscle in his mouth lick it gone.

There it was. The sexiest goddamn thing she’s ever seen. He takes to his feet and removes his pants. Shepard’s eyes peek over her breasts to find him erect. His penis wasn’t what she was expecting. The blue color made sense, but never thought turians would have ever so slight ridges on their dicks. It reminds her of when human men have prominent veins in theirs. She licks her lips and he hovers over her, his erection rubbing against her panties. The moisture soaks through, greeting him for things to come.

“Are you ready, Jane?”

“Hell yes.”

_Mercy - are you the camera suck, gun slut to headphone, fuck holes in my being_

_Mercy - are you everything which put the sex into bitch, just faking, do you fake it?_

Grabbing handfuls of bedding, she prepares for his potential impact. He takes her panties off and positions himself. He knows missionary isn’t exactly the most exciting for either species but maybe going easy would be a good idea for her. The tip of him enters and she swore she saw stars. Slowly, ever so slowly, he enters. Unlike the vids he watched before this night, he wants to take things slow. Going straight for the kill might her hurt too much. He leans down and kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin then finally her lips. His caution but also demeanor is something Shepard has never especially seen from Garrus before. When they first met he was very rash, everything seem too black and white for him. Now he sees the grey area clearly and knows how to balance the two. She moans into his lips as he slowly pulls out only to return. The rhythm left her wanting more. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, feeling the suede-like skin against hers. Her hips match his with more force, trying to create a more furious motion for them to share. The message is clear, she wants more.

A sound leaves him this time around and it leaves her eyes as open as her legs. His moan rumbled through his entire body and she shudders. She didn’t imagine him to be much of the moaning type but she was so glad she was wrong. His rumbles and breathes clamor down to her core, her clit being engorged at this point. His pubic plates are rubbing against it and she breaks. Her body shudders violently, the bedding tugging underneath her as her fists pull at the fabric. He thrusts harder, matching her spasms. He doesn’t know how much more he could take himself. Seeing her wiggle under him from his doing is astonishing. There is no bigger turn on from this point forward. His heart swells with pride at being able to please the woman he cares about.

Her muscles still clench hard against his cock but her spasms stop but his rhythm still keeps at it. Her spasms are now replaced by sporadic moans and screams. The only words he can make up is his own name and multiple profanities. His vocals replicated her words as he edges closer to his own demise.

_So I celebrate your chemistry_

Minutes later, his body tenses and he finds release at the mercy at her welcoming being. His fluids mixing with hers, even more with the last pumps of his member. She throws her head back and his body drops next to hers. Hands find each other and entwine naturally.

“Garrus…that was….”

“Incredible….”

_If you bond with me_

_I could make your whole world sweet_

_I'm on my knees_

He sighs, looking over to see her face at peace. Eyes lock once more, bodies frozen in time.

“Thank you for everything, Jane.”

Her lips curve up. Her thumb massages his knuckles.

 


End file.
